leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Kiss (move)
Sweet Kiss (Japanese: てんしのキッス Angel's Kiss) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was a move. It appears to be a counterpart to , as the type, PP, accuracy, battle animations (in Generations II and III as well as Pokémon Battle Revolution), and Japanese names are very similar. Effect Generations II-V Sweet Kiss causes the target to become . Sweet Kiss cannot affect targets with as their Ability. Sweet Kiss is a move. Sweet Kiss can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI onward Sweet Kiss is now a move. If powered up by a Fairium Z into Z-Sweet Kiss, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A sweet little kiss that causes the target to become giddy and confused.}} |A move that causes confusion.}} |Demands a kiss with a cute look. May cause confusion.}} |The user kisses the foe with sweet cuteness that causes confusion.}} |The user kisses the foe with a sweet, angelic cuteness that causes confusion.}} |The user kisses the target with a sweet, angelic cuteness that causes confusion.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 9 |9}} 9 |10|9|9|9}} 1, 9 |1, 10|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9}} 31 |31}} |82|82|82|form=Land Forme}} |82|82|82|form=Sky Forme}} By Special move Generation III }} }} }} Generation V - }} By Generation II Generation III Generation VI }} In other games Description |Inflicts the Confused status on the target, making its attacks and movements erratic.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Confused status condition. A Pokémon with the Confused status has its movements and attacks go astray.}} | }} |It causes the Confused status condition to an enemy. The Confused status impairs its sense of direction.}} |It makes an enemy confused.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Prior to Generation VII, its in-game animations correlate with its Japanese name in which an angel floats down and kisses the opponent. A similar situation occurs with , though only in Generation II and Generation III. * Sweet Kiss is one of the four moves from Generation II to have its type changed in a later Generation, along with , , and . ** Excluding Curse, all of them were moves that became moves in Generation VI. * Sweet Kiss is the only Fairy-type move capable of inflicting confusion. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=天使之吻 |zh_cmn=天使之吻 |nl=Lieve kus |fi=Suudelma |fr=Doux Baiser |de=Bitterkuss |el=Αγγελικό Φιλί |it=Dolcebacio |ko=천사의키스 Cheonsa-yi Kiss |pl=Pocałunek Słodki Pocałunek Słodki Całusek Słodki Buziak |pt_br=Beijo Doce |pt_eu=Beijo Doce |sr=Sladak poljubac |es_la=Dulce Beso |es_eu=Beso Dulce |ro=Sărutul Dulce |vi=Nụ Hôn Thiên Thần }} Category:Moves that can confuse Category:Normal-type moves Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that have had their type changed de:Bitterkuss es:Beso dulce fr:Doux Baiser it:Dolcebacio ja:てんしのキッス zh:天使之吻（招式）